Alyss and Evanlyn's Fencing Lesson
by Cheshire-cat-ways
Summary: Alyss and Evanlyn's fencing lesson on deck goes horribly wrong, much to Lupe's amusement. /This comes directly from the book, almost verbadum. This is the fencing scene in the book, The Emperor of Nihon-Ja. The only thing that is different is more violence between the girls and the presence of my OC Lupe. No Bashing or pairing. Enjoy!/


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE OR ANYTHING OF THE SORTS. I only own my OC Lupe. This comes straight from the book, only I changed a few things at my leisure. Enjoy!**

* * *

Evanlyn and Alyss were practicing their fencing skills on the foredeck, under the somewhat bemused eye of Selethen and a very interested Genovesan.

Evanlyn's exploits in Skandia and Arrida in recent years had been widely reported throughout Araluen-she was, after all, the Crown princess and enjoyed a certain amount of celebrity. As a result, many Araluen women and girls had been infuelnced to take a greater interest in the weapon skills. Alyss was one of these, but her motivation went beyond following what was currently seen to be fashionable. She had been more than a little frustrated by her inability to defend herself effectively when she was capture by the traitor knight Keren at Castle Macindaw. She had determined that she would never let that happen again. This new emphasis on material skills was evidenced by the fact that her dagger, part of the Courier uniform, had changed from a narrow, needlepoint ceremonial design to a more practical-and more lethal-heavy-bladed fighting knife.  
In addtion, she had taken to practicing the javelin and to wearing a lightweight saber while on assignments. It was a style of sword rapidly gaining popularity with girls her age. Evanlyn had a similiar weapon, and when they discovered the fact, it was only logical that they should practice together.  
Logical, perhaps. But not wise.  
One of the ship's crew had carved wooden practice weapons for them, and the two girls had begun a daily training routine, much to Lupe's amusement. Selethen had offered his services as an instructor and referee after watching the first few sessions, and both girls accepted the offer.  
" Very well," he said now."Fighting positions, please, ladies..."  
"That's debatable," Halt said in an undertone to Will as they stood watching. Lupe, who was standing next to Will, eyed Halt with slight contempt. When Gilan had made Lupe his apprentince, Halt was all but for the idea. It took countless days of arguing, fighting, debating, and Lupe proving her obvious potential to shut him up. Still, Halt didn't like the idea of a young girl as a Ranger. It even more aggitated him that Lupe had stowawayed on the ship carrying Evanlyn, with Gilan's "approval" to Toscana and thereby nuzziling her way into the quest for finding Horace. And her excuse? Her wanting to help look for Horace, becuase she was worried and anxious for his safety- that and the unspoken excuse of lack of action back at home. Lupe huffed and crossed her arms, wanting to snap a comment back to the grim bearded Ranger, but she knew she had to stay on Halt's good side during the rest of the trip if she didn't want him to throw her overboard which he threaneted to do on countless occasions. Guess he was still bitter that it was her father who had poisoned him and almost killed him.  
A number of the off-duty crew had gathered to watch the lesson as well. There was a certain enjoyment to be had in watching two extremely attractive girls trying to split each other's skulls open with wooden swords. Lupe grew anxious as she waited for the fight to start.  
"The 'fighting' part or the 'ladies' part?" Will replied with a grin. Lupe watched Halt's reaction already knowing what he was going to say.  
Halt looked at him and shook his head. "Definately the 'ladies'." he said." There's no debate about the 'fighting'." Lupe grinned. She recognized the tension between the girls almost immediately after their first meeting and she not soon later discovered it was due to her temporary guardian, Will Treaty.  
Will shrugged. He knew that here ws an edginess to the girls' relationship and that it had something to do with him. Why that should be so was beyond him.  
"Weapon a little higher, Evanlyn," Selethen said. "You tend to drop your guard too low."  
He waited as she adjusted the postion of her sword, then ganced at Alyss to see if she was ready. The blond girl had an edge over the princess in skill, he had noticed. Porbably because she had a more focused approach to her swordsmandship. When she practiced, a small furrow formed between her brows, evidence of the concentration and sense of purpose she was putting into her moves. Evanlyn, on the other hand, was a little slapdish in her approach. She had taken lessons in the saber for some time, but never with any particular dedication to the weapon. She was faster then Alyss, but Alyss, tall and athletic, had a longer reach and stride, and Evanlyn tended to let herself get off blance too often. Lupe herself wasn't as skilled with the sword even with Gilan's teachings. That and her more experience with a crossbow then a long bow slowed down her learning as she ws basically being re-taught everything. She still faught in the style the Genovesan do, her being very fluid and stealthy, and Gilan tried to incorportate that into her Ranger training. Lupe prefered to stick with the saxe knife and the throwing knives then the sword, although her skills with the weapon are improving. The crossbow situation, however, was an entirely different story because ,even though she had expert marksmanship and loading speed, she sometimes lacked the arm strength to pull the drawstring back all the way. Lupe fiddled with the knives at her belt as she made a mental note of Selethen's advice, eager to show Gilan how she had been practicing when she got home. Finally the time had come.  
"Begin," Selethen said, with a sense of resignation in his voice. He had a fair idea of what was about to happen and Lupe caught on as soon as the first step was taken.  
Evalyn lunged forward to attack, as he knew she would. She was to impulsive, he thought, too inclined to want to get things started, without any preliminary sparring.  
Alyss knew it too. She had waited calmy for Evanlyn's rapid attck. She swayed to one side as Evanlyn lunged, deflecting the thrusting wooden blade past her body and held out her foot for Evanlyn to trip. Lupe saw this action and grinned. This fight was going to be espeacialy exciting today. Evanlyn caught her foot and staggered slightly, losing her balance, then Alyss cut back with a quick wrist movement, laying her own blade across Evanlyn's knuckles with a crack that made the spectators wince.  
"Ouch." Lupe grimaced. Momeny changed hands among the watching Skandians.  
"Ow! Ow! OW!" Evanlyn yelled. Her sword clattered to the deck and she nursed her brusied hand, glaring at Alyss. The she turned angrily to Selethen. "She did that on purpose!"  
But before Selthen could reply, Alyss chimed in with equal vehemence, color flaring into her cheeks. "Well, of course I did it on purpose! That's why we're practcing,isn't it? To do things on purpose? Or are we trying to practice accidents and flukes?" Lupe snorted.  
"Please, ladies," Selethen began. He was unmarried and so had little experience with women. And with how he had seen Lupe running amuck around the ship, he was beginning to wonder if he ever wanted any.  
"But it's true Selethen!" Alyss protested. "She always leaves herself open to that reply."  
" Which you always manage to make," Evanlyn said angrily, taking her sword from the grinning Skandian who had retrieved it for her."Thank you," she said briefly.  
The sea wolf leaned a little closer to her. "Kick her in the shins next time, Princess," he said in a whisper." I've got money on you."  
Lupe, getting overly excited to watch the fight, smiled broadly. "This is getting good!" she squealed. Will glanced at her with a lopsided smirk and then continued to watch the exchange between Alyss and Selethen. Unlike Halt, Will had taken an instant liking to the fifteen year old. He loved her quit witted and lively personality that made him laugh a countless number of times. Gilan and Lupe deffinately get along well. A comment from Alyss brought his attention back.  
"I mean, she's got to learn, hasn't she? If this was a real fight, she wouldn't get a do-over. She wouldn't have a hand."  
"On the other hand," Selethen said, instantly regretting the words as he heard the Skandians, plus Lupe snigger at the unintended pun,"if you simply fo that every time, we will never progress past this point, will we?"  
Alyss seemed to consider the point. Then ,reluctantly, she agreed.  
"Very well, Selethen. If you say so." She turned to Evanlyn. "All right,Princess, your hand's off-limits from now on."  
Will shook his head despairingly. "Oh, Alyss, Alyss, Alyss,"he said under his breath just loud enough for Halt and Lupe to hear him. Wisely, the bearded Ranger said nothing. Lupe ,however, never let a comment opurtunity slip past, unless it was related to Halt.  
" Quite the negotaitor, isn't she? Remind me to watch my word play when she's around. Oh, I just love a good loophole." Lupe giggled. Will glanced down at the short girl with an exasperated expression.  
"I could remind you, but since it's Alyss I don't think it would help you much." he said. Lupe shrugged and turned her attention back on the girls, her darks eyes sparkiling with amusement.  
" Don't do me any favors," Evanlyn said, through gritted teeth. She flexed her hand on the sword's hilt, trying to ease the pain in her brusied knuckles.  
Selthen looked doubtfully at the two girls. Both had high color on their cheeks now.  
"Perhaps we should call it a day?" he suggested. Lupe was disappointed for a second ,but Evanlyn's next comment eased the feeling.  
"You can," Evanlyn said, her eyes fixed on Alyss. "I don't feel like it."  
Alyss smiled at her, a smile completely devoid of good humor. "Well, neither do I," she replied sweetly. That smile made a shiver run up Lupe's spine. There was a long pause, and then Selehen accepted the inevitable with an eloquent shrug of the shoulders.  
"All right then-ladies." He glanced at Halt and rolled his eyes at the word. Halt nodded gravely. "Posistions..." One of the crew members came up to Lupe and showed her a tin cup full of coins.  
"The bet starts at ten coins and goes up from there. Do you wanna place one before they begin again?" he asked. Lupe put a hand on her money pouch eager to join in the betting when a voice silenced her from behind.  
"No she does not." Halt stated firmly, holding his glare on Lupe. Lupe frowned and sighed shaking her head at the man.  
"No I do not..." she murmered. he man shrugged and walked away while Lupe crossed her arms in annoyance, a pout on her face. Will put an arm around her slender shoulders and shook her playfully as they turned their attention back to the fight.  
Selethen noted that Evanlyn's guard postition was correct this time. Perhaps, he thought, she will learn from all this and not go ruching into the fight. And perhaps, he thought, the Great Blue Whale that the Skandians believe causes the rising and falling tide will leap from the ocean, sprout wings and fly in a circle around the ship.  
"Begin," he said in a resigned tone.  
And there went Evalyn, like an arrow from a bow, springing across the desk and swinging a series of rapid overheard cuts at her opponent-backhand, forehand, and backhand again. The strokes were clumsy but her speed made up for the fact. Alyss, expecting another long thrust, was caught by surpise and forced to give ground, backing away and parrying the blows desperately with her own blade, so that a series of clacks and cracks ran out across the deck. One blow, to Alyss's surprise and annoyance, managed to graze one of her knucks and resulted in a small cut. Her fingers also were jammed at one point and she gritted her teeth. She didn't show any kind of pain on her face, but it sure did hurt.  
"Come on Evanlyn! Use that speed! Alyss don't back away like a cowarding puppy! Go, go,go!" Lupe was practically jumping in the air with excitement. Halt frowned trying to block the girl's jeers from his ears. Will raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Just who are you cheering for?" Lupe didn't peel her eyes away from the girls ,but anwsered him.  
"None of them. They are both just prissy girls who are trying to prove that they aren't prissy. I just like a good fight." Lupe squealed in delight. Will shook his head, lively teen always found entertainment in everything, especialy violence. Maybe being around men all day and no women was bad for the up bringing of the girl-that or it was her heritge coming to play.  
There was a low murmur of encouragement from the Skandians who had backed Evanlyn to win. It should be noted that they had done so only becuase their shipmates had offered generous odds of three to one-hard to resist in a two-person contest.  
But then Evanlyn's impusliveness got the better of her. At the point where she would have seen that Alyss had recovered her own rhythm and weathered the attack successfully, she persisted with one stroke too many. Unable to sustain the lightning speed of her first half-dozen blows, she had slowed noticeably, and Alyss, now back in control, flicked her final stroke to the side, then threw in another wristy backhander. This time, however, her blade cracked painfully off Evanlyn's elbow. Lupe winced loudly.  
"Ooooow!" Evanlyn screeched. "You great gangly cow!" Lupe tried to contain her laugh but it all came back out in snorts and giggles. This fight truly was amusing.  
The sword dropped to the deck once more. Her arm and hand were numb and tingling. Alyss's riptose, whether intentionally or not, had caught her on the nerve at the point of the elbow.  
"Alyss!" Selethen said angrily. "We agreed-"  
"We agreed that her hand was off-limits," Alyss said, all injured innocence. "I hit her elbow, not her hand. If we're going to...Ooooowwwwwoooooohhh!"  
The sudden howl of agony was wrung from her as she felt a searing pain in her right leg. Evanlyn, cradiling her numb right arm with her left, had stepped in and swung her boot hard into Alyss's shin, tearing her tights and scoring a long, shallow wound on the edge of the bone. Alyss bent down in pain, and Evanlyn kicked her again, this time in back of her leg, knocking the other girl off balance and onto the deck. Evanlyn, arm starting to regain feeling, jumped ontop of her and slapped Alyss hard. Alyss, shocked at first as her head was shoved to the right, impusivlely pushed the girl off and tried to hit her back. Alyss's lip was split at the corner of her mouth and her ear was ringing. Evanlyn squirmed under Alyss, attempting to hit her. Alyss landed a blow to Evanlyn's eye and she cried out. Everyone else was to shocked to move. Lupe leaned foward, all to fascinated with the events. Out of the corner of her eye Alyss spotted her sword and grabbed it ready to club Evanlyn when a loud voice cut throught he air.  
"ENOUGH!" Halt bellowed.  
All eyes turned to him in surprise. Lupe jumped three feet in the air ,startled, as all her focus was on the girls and hid behind Will. Even the Skandians looked impressed at the volume he'd mustered. Halt looked angrily at the two girls, both frozen in their fighting postions and furious with each other.  
"Will you two stop squabbling and squalling like a pair of spoiled, self-centered brats?" Halt continued making Lupe snicker as she stepped from behind Will. "I am sick and tired of the two of you. Both of you should know better. Even the immature Genovesan doesn't act like this!" Some eyes locked on Lupe and she pouted.  
"Not fair..." she said putting her hands on her surpsingly cuvy hips.  
Alyss's eyes dropped from his and she stood up and away from Evanlyn, shamefaced, before him. She was still mad at the blond but she was more embarrassed she had let it go this far, espacialy in front of WIll. Evanlyn, however, was furious and wasn't afraid to show it-she was ready to assert her own dignity.  
"Is that so,Halt? May I remind you that this particular 'spoiled, self-centered brat' is your royal princess?" Lupe's eyebrows met her hairline. Not even she, a slightly impulsive and rebellious girl always ready to speak her mind and give her opinion, would never talk like that to the Ranger. Even if she was bloody queen of the world. Halt spun round to her as she picked herself off the ground. His eyes were glittering with fury, and Evanlyn, in spite of herself, took a pace back. She had never seen Halt so angry.  
"Royal princess?" he said with contempt. "Royal princess? May I suggest, royal princess, that you tell that to someone who gives a flying fig about it? If you weren't nearly full grown, I'd put you over my knee and tan your backside for you!" Lupe instinctively placed her hands over her own backside grimacing at the picture she had in mind. Evanlyn was scandalized by the idea.  
"If you laid hands on me, my father would have you flogged!"  
Halt snorted derisively."If your father were here, he'd hold my cloak while I did it!"  
Lupe just found a whole new respect for this Ranger. "You go Halt." she whispered. Evanlyn opened her mouth to rpely, then paused. Truth be told, knowing her father, she though Halt was probably correct.  
"Now for God's sake, will you two start behaving like a princess and a Courier?" Halt told them. "If you don't, I'll have to think about sending Will home."  
"Me?" Will said, his voice breaking into a high-pitched squeak of indignation. "What's it to do with me?" Lupe facepalmed at the younger Ranger.  
"It's your fault!" Halt shouted irrationally.  
And as he said it, the two girls realized he was right. Jealousy over WIll was making them behave like children. Alyss was the first to respone. She thought that was only fair, as she'd been the one most at fault. Although Evanlyn did start the fist fighting, but that was another matter. She dropped the sword, took a step toward Evanlyn and held out her hand in peace, the blood on her lip dry.  
"I'm sorry, Evanlyn. I behaved atrociously," she said miserably. Her sincereity was obvious ,and Evanlyn, who was quick to anger, was equally quick to forgive and to see her own faults. She took the hand.  
"My apologies too, Alyss. I shouldn't have kicked you...or slapped you. Is your shin alright? And I see I cut your lip, oops."  
Alyss looked down to where a trickle of blood was running down her shin and she touch her bottom lip feeling the crusty-ness.  
"Not really," she said, with a lopsided grin." But I guess I deserved it. And sorry about your eye." Evanlyn touched the area under her eye to feel a small cut and it was starting to swell sligthly. Halt saw this.  
"No guessing about it,"Halt said."You deffinately deserved it." But he regarded the girls keenly and nodded in satisfaction. He was all too aware of the tension that existed between them and had known this day would come, sooner or later. When he spoke, his voice had lost the harsh edge of his previous statements.  
"Perhaps we should forgo further fencing lessons for a while," he said, and he girls nodded. Lupe didn't seem pleased as Selethen gave a deep sigh.  
"I'm for that."  
Lupe glanced in all directions, still trying to conprhend all the "forgiveness" and "peace" that was going on.  
"Wait, so it's all over?" She asked incrediously. Will turned to her.  
"Yes, Lupe. It's all over. No more fighting." he told her like she was three, and maybe she sometimes acted like it. Lupe tilted her head and looked between the two girls, all eyes on her.  
"Then who won?" Lupe asked in innocent ignorance. Will chuckled and ruffled her hair like a brother would. Halt sighed at her comment, to tired to say what he was going to and instead shook his head at them. Both girls blushed and an awkward pause settled in. Finally it was Gundar who broke it.  
"I don't know if anyone's interested,"he said tentatively," but there appears to be a pirate ship heading our way." Lupe grinned and immediately turned around. She was really glad she had sneaked onto Evanlyn's ship. There was deffinately more action here then back at home.

* * *

**It's official. I LOVE WRITING FIGHT SCENES! XD I had just read this chapter and loved it so much I HAD to put myself in it as "Lupe". Basically everything she did, is what i did while reading. This was no bash on Alyss and Evanlyn because I do like them, they just annoy my alot. ANNNDD I exspected wayy more violence in the fight ,so seeing as there wasn't alot, I put some in ^_^ Also writing this helped with my writer's block for my other story I'm writing XP Hoped you liked it! Favorite and Review! In your reviews tell me what you thought of Lupe because I wanna write more about her and Gilan and I wanna see if she is an acceptable character. **


End file.
